Divide. $7 \div \dfrac{1}{6} = $
Solution: Imagine we have ${7}$ objects and divide them each into pieces $\dfrac{1}{6}$ of the size. In total we have $7 \times 6$ pieces. $7 \times 6 = 42$ $7 \div \dfrac{1}{6} = 42$